


May I come in?

by AlAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Hate, Insecurity, Past Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Revenge, past season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena got used to having her sister check on her or more accurately the baby. But when suddenly someone else starts to come by every day, something inside the wicked witch changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I come in?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture of Emily hugging Rebecca (found here if you want to check it out: https://36.media.tumblr.com/4eb9be6141fea3a0cee36d73593571e1/tumblr_n7mw43US8n1rl58vno1_500.png)  
> and suddenly I wanted to write something for this strange pairing.  
> 

„How’s the cell going for you? “  
Zelena turned, slightly surprised, towards the door. She was still locked up in whatever place Regina thought would be suitable for a pregnant woman (Henry was so obviously adopted). And her planes to escape and keep making Regina’s life a living hell (from a more comfortable place) were coming together slower then she liked to admit. Being pregnant wasn’t the most helpful thing really. Why would any woman do that to herself voluntarily?!  
“Same old. Still waiting for my ‘Welcome’-tour around the place.”  
“Not exactly what I signed up for.” The voice opened the small window/more-like-a-hatch that was built into the cell door. Zelena wasn’t about to let herself be spotted just yet. She liked the advantage of knowing where her “visitor” was standing, before the other woman would be able to make out her exact whereabouts. So she quickly made her way as close to the doors side as she could. She didn’t need to see the woman to know to whom the voice belonged to anyway.  
“Thought so.”  
“So… how are you?” Belle sounded a bit unsure. Well the two of them never really talked any length of time beside that one time Zelena stunned her in front of her boyfriend’s eyes. Apparently that’s not what people appreciated these days. Oops.  
“Why would you care?” Now here came the real question. To be honest Zelena never expected visitors really, especially not the kind that ask for her wellbeing. Regina, of course, made these mandatory visits to ask about how the child was (as if Zelena knew anything about babies) and to glare at her (but they both were exceedingly good at that, true sisters indeed).  
“I don’t.” Belle didn’t even sound sorry. At least she was honest.  
“So why come around anyway?”  
“See you all tied up and beaten?” Belle sounded a little aggravated and obviously not too keen on sharing her reasons for being here. Huh.  
“I’m neither.” Zelena smiled and made sure that said smile crept into her voice. Even locked up she wasn’t over gloating. ”And you’re not the type for that anyway.”  
“How would you know?” Belle’s voice sounded level again. Not really interested in the answer. Zelena felt the urge to hurt her. To make her regret being on the right side of that door. To make her leave, make her use that unfair freedom she had.  
“Aren’t you Rumpel’s precious little girl? The one to keep him all good? His little angel.”  
“Regina asked me to come.”  
Zelena stopped frozen. Regina asked someone to look after her? Why would she do that now? Was she sick of having her around already? Great! Zelena was sick of her too! Why would she want to see her angry and wounded face every time she looked at Zelena? Because that’s what all of this is about, a voice in her head hissed. She wanted to see Regina, the precious prefect little sister, hurt. She wanted her to feel the same thing she did for years – just unable to be truly happy. Unable to have what everyone else seems to find so easily. Happiness. Love. All that sunshine and rainbows jazz.  
“The child’s fine – As far as I can tell.”  
To her absolute surprise that made Belle chuckle. No laughter or giggle. No real smile of happiness. Just a simple sound of amusement. Not even fully amused, it was just too tense for that. “And you would be an absolute expert on that matter, wouldn’t you?”  
“I played midwife for Charming and Snow.” Now she sounded almost sulking. Why would she do that? Sulking involved caring. And what would she care what some Liberian thought of her?  
“The midwife normally isn’t the pregnant one.” There was still amusement, but this time there was also a tiredness to Belles voice. Zelena decided to choose that moment to step out of her hiding place. Standing right in front of the door and the small hatch she looked into the other woman’s eyes for the first time. The tiredness of her voice was painfully written right across her face. Deep bags beneath her seemingly dim eyes (last time they met there was fire and hate in those eyes, some energy) were only the most obvious give-aways. The paleness of her skin only made them seem deeper.  
“I don’t do ‘normal’, doll face.”  
“No one in this town does.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I don’t know… maybe seeing someone who hurts more than me?” Her smile this time was tired and… sad? Once again Zelena was surprised by the other woman. Now why would she be upset? Sure Zelena wasn’t especially nice to her visitors (especially Regina, who was her only visitor really), but nothing she said should get Belle close to hurting so obvious and deep. It was almost painful to watch.  
“You’re obviously wrong here then. I’m perfectly happy. I’m carrying my sister’s lover’s child. Couldn’t get any better for me.”  
“Of course it couldn’t.” Another sad and almost sympathetic smile, before Belle closed the hatch. Zelena was alone once again. Puzzled and alone. But still totally happy, of course. It couldn’t get any better for here than being right here, right now.

***

“Having a good day so far?”  
Zelena’s visitor was back apparently. Belle was standing right in front of her door again. This time the bags under her eyes were less obvious, but still there. Something was really troubling the young woman. And for some reason that was entirely beyond Zelena she would really like to know what was bothering her so much. Bloody hell, this whole sitting around all day and being pregnant thing was really getting on her nerves.  
“Never been better.” Zelena smiled. She stood right in front of the door today. No point in hiding when talking to someone whose emotions were so beautifully easy to read right from their face.  
“Sitting in a cell all day wouldn’t seem like to most enjoyable way to spend your time.” Belles face closed off for a second there. Her eyes fixed on a point right behind Regina as if deep in some kind of memory. Sadly it only lasted a second. Her gaze was right back on Zelena after that.  
“And what do you know of sitting around, little bird?” Zelena hissed. Who died and gave Belle the right to judge her way of going about her revenge on her sister? The cell was fine. Perfectly fine even.  
“Way more than you’d think… cage bird.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Then don’t”  
It sounded final. Like their argument reached a dead-end. It did in some way. But Zelena wouldn’t believe for a moment that Belle knew anything about waiting, or being locked in. About the nagging feeling of waiting for something that would never happen. Like your mother caring. Or your sister sending more than a stern glance of hate your way.  
“So what were you sitting around waiting for?” she didn’t know why she bothered asking. Belle was lying obviously. She never waited, not like Zelena did.  
“None of your business.” Sadness, hurt and anger. Interesting. Now the other woman got Zelenas interest.  
“Was it Rumple?” Zelena asked curious. She even tried make her voice sound caring, sympathetic. “Did he make you wait? Could have told you, he isn’t really knight in shining armour material.”  
“I always knew that.”  
“So why bother? Girls like you dream of princes and white horses. And girls like you always get their fairy tale prince.”  
“Life’s not that simple.” Another sad smile. “Life isn’t that kind of story.”  
“Well you are the expert, as a librarian you should know all about stories. So what do you think, what kind of story is life then?”  
“A cruel one.” And with that she left.

***

“When’s Regina coming again?”  
The third day in a row and it was Belle checking in on her instead of her lovely sister. Something was defiantly off out there. Or maybe Regina was just too busy sucking faces with her lover. Yuck. He wasn’t even that great a kisser.  
“Not any time soon as far as I know. But since I’m only the ‘story expert’ around here no one bothers telling me.”  
“You didn’t seriously take offense to that?”  
“What if I did?”  
“Nothing. I’d only be surprised by you. Again.”  
Belle shock her head. Not a smile yet, but at least her lips curled up the tiniest bit.  
“Should have known that some time ago, that just I being offended by you could surprise you. Would have made some things easier in the past.”  
“Are we talking about the time I locked up your boyfriend in a cellar?” Zelena raised her eyebrows. Belle almost smiling actually irritated her far more than she’d like to admit. She had no right to do that! Especially if keeping in mind what Zelena did to the people around her over the past couple of months…  
“More like the time you pretended to be Robins lost wife.”  
“You knew her!” Another surprise yet again.  
“I helped him a long time ago. Only saw Marian from far away, but they seemed happy.” Belle swallowed and looked Zelena straight in the eye again. When she spoke up next she didn’t sound accusing, she sounded as if she only stated an obvious fact. “And he does again now. Seem happy I mean. With Regina.”  
“Why would he? Regina is dull, she’s not even as close to as powerful as I am.”  
“Would you want to have Robin look at you like he does at her? Like her cares about you, not fake-Marian-you, but you-you.”  
“I want what hurts Regina.”  
“Why?”  
“Because…. I want to!”  
“Why?”  
“None of your business!”  
“Okay.” Belle walked off again.

***

“May I come in?”  
Another day, another visit from Zelenas personal baby-sitter. This whole visiting thing because Regina was apparently busy with something more important, was getting dull.  
“Aren’t you scared that I’d run as soon as you open that door?”  
“I’ll be precautious, don’t worry.” Belle looked open and curious. “So may I come in?”  
“Suit yourself.”  
Zelena couldn’t see anyone trusting her not to run using the first chance given. And to be honest she really wanted to see what was more important for her dear sisters than checking up on Robins (and obviously Zelenas) child.  
“I’ll give you a piece of paper through the hatch. There’s a tiny bit of squid ink on it.” Belle did that small not quite, but at least amused, smile thing again. “See. Still not trusting you.”  
“And yet you want to come in here.”  
“And yet I want to come in.” Belle sounded a little off for a sec. Her face showed that puzzled-ness for the same second. As if she wasn’t sure herself why shed want to come in. Always good for a surprise that one.  
“Okay, just give me the damn paper.”  
Belle pulled out a small piece of paper and pen. She marked a small ‘x’ on one side before carefully putting away the paper again. She put her entire bag to the side of the door, apart from a small paper bag she still held when standing again right in front of Zelena. The Liberian nodded briefly, before taking a deep breath and handing Zelena the paper. The witch grabbed for the paper her index finger going right for the ‘x’. She pulled her arm back to move at least a half step away from the door before the feeling of being frozen hit her. It was a funny tingling feeling. Something between the cold of actually being frozen and the tingling when you get whenever some limp decided to go to sleep. It was not exactly an unpleasant feeling as such, but Zelena could imagine way nicer ways to feel. Like the way her stomach curled when Belle did that almost smile thing. It was strange but nice. It felt a bit like in old times when she still had lessons with Rumple and he told her she did well. Only it felt much tinglier. A bit like Zelena was proud that she made the other woman smile, like that would be an accomplishment she tried hard for. Strange. Why would that even matter to her? A wicked witch did not make people smile.  
Belle unlocked the door and quickly stepped in before shutting the door again, firmly. She took a quick glance around, taking a notable long moment to stare in the one corner where Zelenas impromptu bed was set. Her eyes turned a bit duller and sad for just a moment. Then she took a quick step forward to place the little paper bag right on said bed.  
“I got you something. Must be really boring in here all day.” Belle sounded as if it was nothing. As if shed bring wicked witches, who were kind of horrible to her in the past, presents every day. Maybe she did. Zelena wouldn’t know. Actually she didn’t know anything about the dark haired woman. And for some reason Zelena couldn’t find right now that bothered her. Somehow knowing Belle better seemed suddenly really important. Must be the boringness of this dumb cell.  
“Would mind a visitors more often.” It slipped from Zelena before she could really think about it. But that wasn’t even the most shocking part. What made Zelena almost choke on her own words was that she meant it. She really wanted Belle to come more often. Huh.  
“You mean your sister to what? Glare at her for hours on end.”  
“My favourite thing to do.” Zelena tried for a wicked smile. But the corners of her mouth only slightly turned. It made Belle chuckle.  
“I can imagine.”  
“But I wouldn’t mind you coming either.”  
“Why?”  
“You could me my second favourite person to glare at?” Oh that must have been the wrong thing to say. Belles face closed off again. Hmm. Zelena was thinking a million miles an hour. She was normally so good at manipulating people into doing what she wanted them to. However this was different, she felt the urge to make Belle want to come out of hr own will. She wanted Belle to want to visit her. “Or maybe my non-glaring-partner visitor? Never have any of those, you’d even be my favourite.”  
Apparently that was a better thing to say. Belles face opened up again. Well at least a little, she still seemed wary. But Zelena could work with that.  
“Well see if I find the time once Regina gets back…”  
“Regina left?” Where would she go? She couldn’t leave Zelena here, pregnant! No, she could not do that! She…  
“Oh my god, I shouldn’t have told you!” Belle looked like a deer in headlight for a moment. Before she took a deep breath and tried to calm. “Yeah your sister’s away for… some time. She asked me to look after you and the baby – as if I’d know much more about that then you. Anyway that’s why I’m here.”  
So Belle was actually a replacement watch dog! But where would Regina go? Find some way to make her un-pregnant? Was something like this possible? All magic comes with a price, a dark voice in her head whispered. And magic could make almost everything happen…  
“I better go.” Belle quickly turned towards the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow of course. Even though I guess you won’t be as thrilled to have me as your non-glaring visitor anymore.”  
With that the librarian close the heavy door as well as the hatch. Zelena was totally alone again, still frozen in place by the squid ink. Although she could slowly feel the tingling go away in her finger tips and toes. It wouldn’t be long before she could walk over and have look inside the paper bag.  
“Wait.” Zelena whispered, knowing Belle wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway, “I’m glad she choose you to come and see me.”

***

Zelena opened the paper bag. There was a little parcel in there. She carefully opened the dark brown wrapping paper and looked at (what a surprise) a book. It looked vaguely familiar as if she’d seen it somewhere before. She couldn’t remember where, but the title kind of struck something. Once Upon A Time.

***

“Hi Zelena.” Belle sounded hesitating. Zelena could only speculate about the why. But she strongly thought that it might have something to do with yesterday’s confession. What? Did she expect Zelena to snap at her and blame her for doing as her sister asked her to?  
Fine. To be honest that’s exactly what Zelena should be doing right now. Because she didn’t need a baby sitter, really. If Regina really cared shed be here herself and not missing their staring match a fourth day in a row.  
“Hi Belle.”  
On the other hand if anything that book said about Regina was true, then maybe her story wasn’t the best one either. Sure, it wasn’t even close to as screwed up as Zelenas, but… what if their mother really dealt both of them shitty hands?  
“How ar…”  
“Do you want to come in again?”  
Belle looked startled by that interruption. And for a brief moment there was a smile on her face. A genuine smile. None like anything Zelena saw on her face, or anyone else’s face really, before. It started with the soft curl of a lips, but reached up into her eyes. Like a wonderful and absolutely contagious disease spreading all over her soft face. It was like magic.  
The smile was gone only seconds later, but the memory of it was already burned into Zelenas head. And only mere seconds after having seen it Zelena was sure to do almost anything to produce that smile on Belles face again.  
“Why would you want me to come in?” That was wary-Belle again. Oh Zelena hated wary-Belle. She wanted to see smiling/happy Belle again. Even if that meant being all nice.  
“Because you’re the best company I ever had?”  
“Even without me glaring at you?”  
“Especially without you glaring.”  
“Okay. I’ll get some ink and paper.”

When Belle finally made her way inside Zelena was frozen once again. It didn’t even bother her that much anymore really. Maybe one could get used to squid ink, even the tingling felt less than yesterday. Well the tingling like asleep-feet, the tingling inside her stomach hade actually worsened. Only ‘worsened’ seemed like the wrong word. Sure it got stronger but it a good way. In an ‘I could have this all day’ kind of good way.  
“You’ve been reading?” Belle looked at the book still open on Zelenas bed. She sounded surprise, but also glad. Like it meant something to her to have Zelena read a story book for kids. Right, being totally honest with at least herself Zelena knew by now that it was probably more than a kid’s book.  
“I got a started.”  
“What do you think?” Belle looked carful, but still so incredible pleased. As if she thought reading only a couple of pages would change Zelenas whole life around. It was adorable – in all the best ways.  
“I still think that my childhood sucked way more.” Zelena was aware that her own voice sounded defensive. But belle had asked for her thoughts and those were her thoughts exactly.  
“Do you want to tell me about it?” Hopeful. Gentle. Zelena wondered if that’s how people who care about you sound like when they ask you tell them something. Mentally she shook her head. Belle wouldn’t care about her. No one, that didn’t hate her guts, did that these days.  
“I don’t…” She sounded breakable. For the first time in for ever Zelena wasn’t sure about something anymore. Maybe Belle could, would care…  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I don’t… I’ve never told anyone before. Not really.” Rumple had known a lot. But he knew most of everything. That definitely didn’t count as telling someone.  
“I’d listen if you’d want me to.”  
“I… want to try.”

And that’s how the wicked witch ended up sitting on her bed next to the towns Liberian (long after the squid ink magic stopped working) sharing things she never did before – About her real mother, about Oz and about how Regina seemed to have gotten everything she ever wanted.  
“I saw a chance to hurt her. Bad. And I went for it.”  
“You did.”  
“Belle?” A pause. “What would you have done? After being as angry at someone as I was at Regina – Would you have sought revenge too?”  
Silence. Zelena looked over, just to find the other woman deep in thought. When she finally spoke up, it was carefully.  
“Remember when we spoke about waiting?” Zelena nodded silently. This seemed like an important thing to Belle. Zelena wouldn’t want to ruin that sudden new trust with any words, not even quietly understanding ones. “I waited for 28 years. And I hated every second of it. During that time I often thought what I’d do as soon as I would be free. Bur revenge is a funny thing. Hurting someone back means giving them a reason to do the same and worse to you again. It didn’t seem worth it to me.”  
“You’re a good person.”  
“Everyone can be good.” Belle looked directly into Zelenas eyes. They were only inches apart. From up close Belles eyes seem even softer and more… caring. It made Zelena feel funny inside her stomach again. “That’s why I brought you the book. To show you. Not all of us started their journey as heroes.”  
“You did.”  
“I started to set off on my own path. I wanted to decide my own faith. And so could you.”  
“You… I…”  
“I believe in you.”  
Those words did it for Zelena. They made her stomach play up. Make her feel hot and cold at the same time. But it wasn’t as fever. It was much better. Wonderful. Magic. Wicked.  
And she would always blame this new sensation for what happened next. Because suddenly Zelenas lips were touching Belles. But not in the way she used to kiss Robin as his fake-wife, a bit more like that one time she kissed Rumple, but still different. How to really describe kissing Belle? It was sweet, Belle tasted like jam, probably some berry, but also like something else. Something uniquely Belle. Something that Zelena couldn’t let go off. Something she wanted to chase, capture and never let go off. Slowly, oh so carefully, her tongue slipped other to the other woman’s mouth. Tracing the sweetness as well as that other taste Zelena was already addicted to.  
But as all things for the wicked witch went, to good ones wouldn’t last. Belle broke apart from her, eyes wide lips red. Horror was written on her face. That look alone made Zelenas inside hurt like nothing did before. Oh screw that. Seeing Belle leave, almost running out of the cell, while Zelena felt unable to do anything about it felt like million times worse. That was the most horrible thing that ever happened to Zelena, including and still standing way above all the things life ever threw at her.  
What could have gone so horribly wrong?

***

Zelena didn’t even look up at the loud banging on her door. Why would she? She didn’t care really. Belle wouldn’t bang like that and she didn’t want to see anyone else.  
“Zelena! I’m going to come in. Right now. I warn you.”  
“Fine. Don’t forget to take of your shoes, darling.”  
The door slammed open and an absolutely not amused Robin Hood stood there. Hell, Zelena hadn’t seen him that pissed. Not even when he figured his lovers sister carried his child. Now what did she do this time?  
“Whatever you want, fine I admit it. I’m horrible. Can you go now? I’m expecting someone.”  
“And who would that be?” His eyes were closed in an angry fashion.  
“Belle, if you must know.”  
“She won’t come.” That made Zelena snap out of her lazy sitting around. She was on her feet quickly. Eye to eye with the thief.  
“Why? What did you do?”  
“What did I do?” He sounded even angrier now. Oh Zelena knew it was all his fault. He probably stopped her from coming. She wouldn’t just stop by herself. She’d come back even after Zelena screwed up with that kiss. Heroes forgave people, that’s what they did… did they not?  
“Heard Regina’s out of town. So who else would have stopped her?”  
“No one stopped her.” Robin sighted, still anger behind his eyes. But his voice sounded a bit more like the time he had to explain to Roland for the billionth time that he could not have ice cream before dinner. Zelena hated being talked down to like child.  
“But…”  
“She wanted to stop coming.” Robin went on, “Belle asked me to cover for her till Regina will be back from finding the new Dark One.”  
“The new…” Zelena suddenly felt sick. A new Dark One meant that Rumple must have been gone. Killed. There could always only be one Dark One and if there was a new One the old One was gone. “Belle… Rumple… gone… when... how…”  
Zelena was well aware that she stopped making sense some time ago. But her thoughts just couldn’t get out of her straight. That was quite a bit to take in. Apparently she didn’t kiss the Dark Ones girlfriend since said Dark One was gone. So that wasn’t the boundary she overstepped now. But what was it then? Oh why did she even kiss her? Why… Was it too soon or was it Zelena herself? Maybe some questions should stay unanswered.  
“Why would Regina send Belle baby-sitting a wicked witch right after that?”  
“That’s what you take out of all of this?” Robin looked startled. Whatever. “Are you… worried?”  
“No, I’m not. I want to know though, when my dumb little sister gets back here to I can glare the hell out of her.”  
“I say hi from you as soon as she gets back.”  
“No, you won’t. You send here straight down here. And that new Dark One too – did he kill Rumple?”  
There was a sudden rage inside Zelena. She always knew that she cared to some extent for Rumpelstiltskin. But what she felt now was entirely different. She felt like she needed to protect someone, like all her magic could do some good. For this one shining moment it was entirely clear for Zelena how being a hero was so easy for some people. Because it was about protecting what you care about – no matter if it was an extraordinary tough woman who didn’t need protection from anyone. The deep need to be there and do your absolute best, to be your absolute best for them. That was new.  
“You know what, don’t tell me. Go and tell Belle something. Tell her… I’m sorry for her loss. And… tell her… that I didn’t know. Would you do that? Tell her I didn’t know… didn’t mean to… never meant to…Tell her thank you for the book she borrowed me.”  
Robin nodded once, sharp. Then took a step back. He still looked funny at Zelena. But most of the initial anger was gone. There was still some underlying angriness, but what would you expect from a man after a couple of months of fake-marriage?  
“I’ll see if you wants to hear your message.”

***

“You came!” Zelena was thrilled. She had absolutely no idea what to say. But Belle being here again made everything just that tiny little bit better.  
“Yeah.” Belle sounded hesitant. Not sure. Not even close to smiling at Zelena. This was going to be work.  
“I wanted to…” Zelena started but just couldn’t find the words. How do you tell someone you’re sorry about the loss of their boyfriend and then apologize for kissing them?  
“Look…” Belle filled in then break. She look stern, determined to get something across. “Can I come in again?”  
“Sure.” Zelena prepared herself to hold on to some paper slip again. But Belle didn’t even bother putting down her bag this time. She just unlocked the door, stepped in quickly and close it again behind her. Huh.  
“I’m sorry.” Zelena said. Out loud. Wow that was a new one for her. But since she already started she might as well finish getting her message across. “I didn’t know what happened out there…”  
“I know.” A pause. Belle wouldn’t meet Zelenas yes. ”It was nice talking to someone who didn’t look at you with pity.” Belle looked sad, but also angry at something. “You know, I didn’t get to tell him I still loved him – didn’t get to do so for moths. Because I was the one to banish him from town.”  
“That’s … a brave thing to do.” Zelena whispered. She desperately wanted to do something that made things better. Words weren’t here strong side, not now. But she also didn’t dare go over and hug Belle of course. Wicked witches didn’t just hug people. However wicked witches didn’t make people smile either. Maybe it was time to be something more than just the wicked witch of Oz…  
“It also hurt. Like you couldn’t imagine. Losing the one thing you cared about so much. You worked so hard to make it work. The thing you waited for. I hated every waking moment of the day. Then he was back, back to his old evil self. That hurt even more. And now… he’s just gone. I can’t say what hurts the most. I missed him. Still do.”  
“I…”  
“Don’t say you’re sorry. Please.” Belle looked almost pleading. Like she heard it a million times over and couldn’t believe it of most people. And who would be really sorry that Rumpelstiltskin was gone? Zelena couldn’t think of many people.  
“I can’t imagine what it is like. Missing someone so close and special.”  
“It’s hell.” There were tears starting to form in Belles eyes, “And then Regina left to go after Emma and she asked me to look after you. I didn’t want to. I hated you. All his lying started after he came back from your imprisonment. But… It gave me something to do. Stopped me from thinking for some precious moments of the day.”  
“I’m glad I helped you.” And I get that you must hate me. Zelena didn’t dare to voice that, but felt it with all her heart.  
“First you did, but… suddenly there was something I didn’t see before.” There was a tiny spark in Belles eyes again, not that she looked straight at Zelena. Oh she wanted to look away so bad. Zelena didn’t want to see that. She had to let go. “You could be a great person, Zelena, I truly believe you could. You can be kind, and make me smile. You did all the things I hadn’t done in weeks. That scared me.”  
“Because I’m the wicked witch?”  
“Because I stopped missing Rumple just that tiny bit less.”  
“I didn’t mean to.” Was all Zelena could say to that. What else was she to say? She didn’t even know what to make out of it for herself.  
Yet she must have done something okay, because Belle was looking at her kindly again. Incredible sad, so it would make all of Zelenas inside hurt. Yet kind and understanding.  
“I thought you did. I thought you’d use me… to get out.” It was a whisper, so small it was barely audible in the cold asylum cell. But it struck Zelena deep none the less. Of course Belle would think that! That’s exactly what a wicked witch would do. Manipulate people and use them. That’s exactly what Zelena did. So, so often.  
“Maybe I did.”  
“No, you didn’t.” There were tears on Belles cheek now. Full on tears rolling down. “I know you didn’t.”  
“How could you know?” Zelena took a deep breath, then added, “Don’t think you can trust me. You shouldn’t. That’s how I hurt people…”  
“I’ve known enough liars in my life so far. It’s not as good as Emma’s superpower, but I guess I can tell a few things about when people lie to me by now.”  
“Don’t…”  
“It’s okay. You never lied.”  
“I could have.”  
“No, you really couldn’t.”  
“I... really couldn’t have lied to you.” Zelena smiled. But it felt so different from all the wicked grins she normally shot people. It felt free, even locked up in a cell. It felt happy, even though there was so much uncertainty in her life left. It felt just right.  
Belle took a small step towards Zelena and grabbed for her hand. Slowly Zelena let her hand be taken in. For a moment all she could do is look at their intervened fingers. And smile. How she loved that new smiling thing!  
“Do you want to know a secret?” Belle asked quietly, “You’re not even the best liar I ever met. And, right now, that’s my favourite thing about you.”  
“I’ve never been so glad, while being offended about being called a bad liar.”  
That made Belle smile. Really smile. And for the first time in forever Zelena felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, might be OOC but I guess the pairing wouldn't be possible without it. Thanks for reading. Please leave you thoughts. Do you want to read more of that pair? I'd love to!


End file.
